barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Theme Song
"Barney is a Dinosaur" redirects here. For the song in A Day at the Beach, see Barney is Our Dinosaur The "Barney Theme Song" (also known as "Barney is a Dinosaur") is a Barney song that starts on every ''Barney & Friends'' episode and live tour, some albums, as well as almost all Barney videos. It made it's grand debut in the Barney and the Backyard Gang video "The Backyard Show". The tune is based off of "Yankee Doodle" which debuted in "Alphabet Soup". Lyrics Barney & Friends ::Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination ::And when he's tall ::He's what we call a dinosaur sensation ::Barney's friends are big and small ::They come from lots of places ::After school they meet to play ::And sing with happy faces ::Barney shows us lots of things ::Like how to play pretend ::ABC's, and 123's ::And how to be a friend ::Barney comes to play with us ::Whenever we may need him ::Barney can be your friend too ::If you just make-believe him! Barney & Friends Remix ::Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination ::And when he's tall ::He's what we call a dinosaur sensation ::Barney and friends are here for you ::To sing and dance and play games too ::Barney comes to play with us ::Whenever we may need him ::Barney can be your friend too ::If you just make-believe him! Barney and the Backyard Gang ::Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination ::And when he's tall ::he's what we call a dinosaur sensation ::Barney lives with Michael and ::With Amy, then you'll soon see ::Little Tina tags along ::With her big sister Luci ::Jason/Derek is in Barney's club ::And Adam/Jeffery has a ticket ::But Mom has never seen him, ::'cause she doesn't know our secret ::Barney comes to play with us ::Whenever we may need him ::Barney can be your friend too ::If you just make-believe him! Note: The ''Backyard Gang'' version of the song goes much slower than the(current) TV version and the lyrics look a little bit different but the song is alike. Also the remix version goes a little faster and is a hip hop version. Versions *'Barney and the Backyard Gang (first three videos): '''The original arrangement of the Barney Theme Song. Basic synthesized instruments are used. *'Barney and the Backyard Gang (rest of the series):' This arrangement is very much like the first arrangement, but with different instruments. *'Barney In Concert: The arrangement for the Barney Theme Song used in the concert is the same as the rest of the BYG series, but it also uses the instruments that were later used in Seasons 1-3. *'Barney & Friends (Seasons 1-3): '''The song is sped up and uses a different set of instruments. This is the most famous version of the Barney Theme Song. *'Barney & Friends (Season 4): 'A more synthesized remix of the song, modernizing it. *'Barney & Friends (Seasons 5-6): Uses the same music as the Season 4 theme song, but the vocals are toned down. *'Barney & Friends (Season 7-Season 13)'It again becomes more modernized, this time with added sound effects like a carhorn. *'''Barney & Friends (Season 14- forward): '''It becomes even more modernized, this time it is hip hop and faster. It even includes rapping. Facts * Though the TV show theme arrangements have been different over the years, the melody and lyrics have been the same since 1992. * In the live tours, the theme is shortened to only the first and last stanzas. * For Barney's 20th Anniversary, the song was remixed in a hip-hop fashion and was put into a music video with modern clips of the TV show and various videos * Barney usually comes to life at the beginning of this song during live appearances. * From 2006 to early 2010, (with the exceptions of "Top 20 Countdown", Let's Play Outside and Barney & Friends Episode Videos), this song has been omitted from Barney video releases, although this occured in earlier Barney videos like "Imagination Island" and "Come on Over to Barney's House" (although it is part of a gag in the video). * The last couple notes of the song are heard at the end of Backyard Gang Rap. * Starting in A-Counting We Will Go, the theme song is brought back. It uses another hip hop version of the song and is shortened. This version also contains a rapped stanza. Also, it is likely to be the theme song opening for Season 14 Category:Barney Songs